yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Immortal Goddess/Oc Guide
Remember: this is my opinion, you by no means have to follow this. Also I know this isn't the fan wiki, but this is for ocs on blog posts Names Names are a very important part of the oc, people can judge an entire oc just because of the name. A name that is american won't make sense for a student at a japanese high school (exluding the foreign exchange ocs). You should choose real japanese names and surnames. I highly advise not to use google translate, google translate has been shown to be quite erroneous. Don't make pun names, they usually end up noticed and are hated. Notes -Japanese people do not have middle names -Don't use google translate -Use names from the country where the oc originates from Nicnames Nicnames are used throughout roleplay but are not needed in roleplay or the character in oc. Something like cookie-chan or chat-kun won't do. 1. It is used way to much and also no one has those nicnames, realism please. If you want a nicname but independant from the real name, give a good reason for the nicname Notes -No using nicnames not related to the oc -be realistic for a good oc Age Age depends on the oc, if it's a oc from a different country, they could be a year younger. The main ages from 16 to 18. So in Akademi if you where in classrooms 1-1 or 1-2 you would be 16. Classrooms 2-1 or 2-2 would be age 17 and classrooms 3-1 and 3-2 you would be 18 unless from a different country with different standards. If it's a teacher I would say go from age 25 to age 75. You don't want to make them too young or too old. Notes -Don't make the character super young or super old -Be real Crushes Simple, give your oc a crush. My guidelines are if the oc is not popular and hates popular people, don't make them crush on a popular girl/boy. If your oc is a normal student, don't make them crush on a demon, they don't even know demons exist. Notes -Don't crush on polar opposites -Don't make a crush on a demon like the flame demon or lust demon. (Unless your character IS a demon) Occupation You can totally give your oc a part-time job! Just make it reasonable, let's say your oc is super rich, don't give them a part-time job. If they are rich then they most likely don't need the money. If your oc is poor and is living in a rundown apartment, get them a job so they can pay for the house. Make the job something simple like a maid, waitress, babysitter, tutor or delivery person. Notes -No huge-paying jobs -No big jobs like a model or singer. Persona Make the persona unique, no one is the same. At the same time, don't make a little-miss-perfect character, they aren't very likeable. Don't make it out of the random though, if the person is in the occult club, don't make them a social butterfly. Give the oc a persona that makes sense. Notes -Don't give a persona that doesn't fit the character Club Clubs are what your oc is interested in and have a huge passion for. Just choose a club that is similar or is your character's hobby, they can also be forced into one by their parents. Don't give a popular character a club like Occult though, it makes absolutely no sense. Notes -Don't go crazy -Be real fam Appearance Ok this is one of the most important things I have to stress to you; DO NOT make a recolor oc, it has no originality what-so-ever. Sure, they could have a similar hairstyle but not the exact same hairstyle. Don't say that a hair is out of place, that won't get you anywhere. Also, do colors that match and don't give the oc more than two colors. Rainbow-haired ocs are very childish and are usually mary-sues. Make sure that the colors of the hair and eyes match, it's appealing and very cute. Also don't give your oc's exaggerated body parts. Don't give the oc a huge bust or unrealistic huge muscles. Also make your oc's appearance corrospond with the personality please. Notes -No unrealistic body-parts -Don't make them look girlish if they are a rebel -Don't use more than two colors for the hair -Make sure the hair color and eye color match Personality Give the oc some flaws, please. Ocs without flaws are very annoying and very mary sue-ish. You can make them queen bee, but make them sassy and make them seem mean or at least give them flaws. Don't make them loved by everyone, if they are at least make them evil and have bad objectives. Notes -Flaws are key -Don't give too many flaws Abilities One thing that I hate about ocs is that they are supernatural, unless they are a demon oc and that is exclusively in the demon realm. Do not make an oc with supernatural powers, it's ok if they havce them in the rp, only if it's a supernatural rp like everyone has powers. Don't make them a demon/god/angel etc etc. They can be strong but please don't make them super strong like Osoro. Osoro is the strongest student in school, let's keep it that way. If they have skills like art, give them a history of that. Notes -No supernatural powers unless a demon that is only in the demon realm -No being stronger than Osoro Backstory Okay, backstories i'm very loose about. The main thing is don't make it perfect and the oc be a mary-sue. For example: You could have an oc with a perfect life, until they got to akademi. I'm totally fine with that. Just don't make them have a perfect life, we all have mess-ups. Also don't make it full of drama, giving them something like life-long abuse is okay as long as the oc doesn't whine about it or use it as an excuse. Notes -Don't make it to dramatic or too perfect. Category:Blog posts